Back From the Dead
by Lily of the Shadow
Summary: Sirius Black, as we well know, fell into the mysterious veil. Behind that veil, he was denied Entrance to the Underworld, so where does he go? Tancred Soup High School, of course! Absolutely ancient, and needlessly stated: Discontinued
1. Of the Veil

Dedicated to my dear, Sirius-loving friend, Nicole. Don't worry, I'm not going to torture or kill him, even if we aren't at skool you'd find a way to kill me. I just know it. Or you'll write a fic and be mean to 'Kura- chan. Anyway...  
  
Me no own. Rowling owns. If me owned, me would be rich. Me not rich. Me poor. You no sue. Me rhyme. Me no own theory of the veil. Pullman owns that. His Dark Materials series cool. But this Potter fic. Me shut up now.  
  
#&#&#&#&#  
  
A tall, dark-haired man stood, gazing out over the mist-covered landscape. The barren, rocky field was full of people in various states of decay. He turned back to the man who had him shut up in the small cell.  
  
"Why must I stay here again?" He asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Because. You are alive. You cannot enter the Underworld until you are dead. So you will wait until you die, then you may cross over." The man replied in a tone that clearly said that he had gone through this conversation many, many times. He probably had, for he was old, had more crooked teeth than Tom, the old barkeep at the Leaky Cauldron, and greasier hair then Professor Snape.  
  
This thought, at least, entertained the dark-haired man.  
  
"Sirius Black?" An old woman called in a raspy voice.  
  
"Aye?" Sirius replied, looking away from the ancient man.  
  
"You have a message from the Above. Someone by the name of Harry Potter."  
  
"Harry? What's he—Wait, we can send and receive messages?"  
  
"Just receive. You can have no outgoing contact with the Above without express permission from the deity of your choice."  
  
"Deity of my choice?"  
  
"Yes. You know, God, Allah, the Buddha, Merlin, etc. They all live just over the hill."  
  
"Oh." Sirius shook his head of the distracting conversation. "What's the message?"  
  
"He blames himself, and wishes it had been him to fall through the Veil." The frail-looking woman replied.  
  
"Oh." Sirius fell silent. He then felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to face a corpse.  
  
"ACK!" He cried, falling backwards. "Who are YOU?"  
  
"I am your Death. It seems as though your time has come. If you'll allow me, I can escort you to the Fields of the Dead." The corpse said amiably.  
  
"Isn't there any way at all, since I'm still alive, that I could return to the 'Above'?" Sirius asked. The old man and woman shook their heads.  
  
"No. Obviously, you were ment to be here but haven't died properly yet. That what this place is for, those who are supposed to be dead, but haven't died properly yet."  
  
"That makes no sense though!" Sirius cried in anguish. He was becoming irritated by these people.  
  
Then it hit him. Why couldn't he just make a running break for it? These old people couldn't be that fast? He took a deep breath.  
  
"Alright. Excuse me, my good Death, but may I have a moment alone?"  
  
"Of course you may. Most everyone does. Go ahead and step outside for a final breath of air." The Death invited.  
  
"Thank you, you are most kind." Sirius said, bowing out of the room. He looked at the landscape he emerged on. It was the same as what he saw outside the window, the two areas separated by a tall, black, wrought-iron fence. A long, gravel path, the one he had come here by way of, led into the mists. He resolved to run, as fast and as far as he could.  
  
With speed and grace perfected by being a marauder, the animagus broke into a run, transforming into a large, shaggy black dog as he went. Heavy paws padded silently down the path until he reached a portal-like thing. Without thinking of where it could lead, he jumped into it.  
  
Blinking in the sudden sunlight, he simply sat there, apparently unaware of the screams that surrounded him. When he did take notice, however, his eyes widened in shock. In front of him were three girls.  
  
The tallest one, a blonde, was wearing moss green linen pants and a matching tank top, but had a black sweater tied around her waist. The two brunettes were wearing beige cargo pants, one had on a black shirt depicting a boy with blue hair and a girl with red and black hair, and the other had the most particular dark blue shirt with the words "Harry Potter" splashed across the front, along with a cartoon picture of his godson chasing the Snitch. All three had book bags slung over their shoulders.  
  
The other people were running in terror from the dog that appeared out of absolutely nowhere, so he didn't take much note of them.  
  
"Where did that dog some from?" the blonde asked. The brunette in the black shirt shrugged.  
  
"Maybe it's Padfoot's reincarnation?" She suggested. The other brunette squealed.  
  
"YEAH!" She bounded over to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm gonna call you Sirius, and take you home with me!"  
  
"Um... We still have classes?" the blonde pointed out. The girl looked slightly put out for a split second.  
  
"Here, you stay here, okay Sirius? We're gonna go to class, then I'll call my mom and she'll come pick you and me up, and then we'll live together for ever and ever!"  
  
Sirius was baffled. All of this happened so fast, he didn't quite register the fact that it was odd that this girl knew who he was. Or that she had a shirt with his godson on it. Or that none of the kids wore robes. See, if they knew about Harry, then they must be wizards, he thought reasonably. But they didn't wear robes.  
  
A bell rang and the three girls jumped.  
  
"Crap, we're LATE!" the brunette in black cried, about to run off.  
  
"Relax." The blonde shrugged. "We've all got clean records, it's not like they'll expel us for skipping the rest of the day?" The implied message was clear.  
  
The brunettes glanced at each other.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Good. Now, lets go hide out in the woods until the last bell, okay? Then Catty and I can catch out busses, and you can call your mom on the pay phones."  
  
"Logical." The one Sirius now knew to be Catty said. They all looked around then the yet unnamed brunette took hold of his fur.  
  
"Okies, Sirius, we need you to run all the way to those woods and stay there, can you do that?"  
  
Sirius nodded out of habit, then took off. The girls took one last glance around and ran after him.  
  
#&#&#&#&#  
  
Heh, that totally developed a mind of its own half way through. Wasn't meaning for it to be an SI, but oh well. Catty, Nicole, this means you're both gonna have to help me here and there from her on out, kay? Everyone else, Review pretty please! I may actually finish this one before I go on my School-Year hiatus! 


	2. Of Nicole's Obsession

Hello! Nicole is getting on me about updating this, so I guess I had better before she hurts Bakura.  
  
(&)  
  
Catty, Nicole and Liz were sitting on the ground in a semi-circle around the large shaggy black dog they had dubbed Sirius.  
  
Sirius, on the other hand, was quite uncomfortable with the arrangements. They were staring at him intently.  
  
"Hey, on a completely off the wall whim, if you really are Sirius Black, transform!" Liz, the one in green piped up cheerfully. Sirius cast a dubious glance at the three, Nicole in particular(as she was the one who glomped him earlier). Then he nodded.  
  
Three seconds later, the tall man stood there in the clearing.  
  
Nicole gave a sharp squeal and promptly fainted. Catty and Liz's jaw was hanging open. Liz stood.  
  
"Hmm... I see what Nicole means. You're hot." She glanced back at Nicole, who was still laying on the ground. "Don't tell her I said that, okay Catty?" Catty nodded with a grin.  
  
"Umm, excuse me, but..." Sirius trailed off, almost confused. His voice didn't have the same slight husky quality that it had gained after twelve years in Azkaban. In fact, it was as smooth as when he had been 17. "Would you happen to have a mirror handy?" He changed his request to. Liz looked slightly confused, but complied, handing him a small black compact. He opened it and nearly fainted from shock. He was 17!  
  
"You've got to be kidding me..." He muttered to himself.  
  
"Something wrong?" Catty asked.  
  
"Besides the fact that I'm half the age I'm supposed to be, and quite obviously not where I should be, I'm fine." He replied slightly sarcastically.  
  
"Ah. Okay then!" Liz replied brightly. For a moment, Sirius couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic also, of if she was dense. "We'll just push a button, pop open a portal, and teleport ya home." She said. This time he could hear the sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"I'm Serious!"  
  
"No, Liz. You're having Identity problems. He's Sirius." Catty said, pointing at the young man.  
  
"Ha ha ha. As if that one hasn't been used fifty million times."  
  
"Excuse me, but..." Sirius was cut off by the sudden expulsion of air from his lungs as he was tackled to the ground by a hyperactive fan girl.  
  
"SIRIUSSIRIUSSIRUS!!!!" She cried, squeezing him nearly to death.  
  
"Air... Need..." Sirius managed to gasp.  
  
"Oops. Sorry, love!" Nicole said, sitting up, straddling his stomach.  
  
"I missed something quite obviously." He said plainly.  
  
"Yup, probably. How did you get here?"  
  
"Well..." Sirius said quietly, thinking back. "We were in the Department of Mysteries, battling Death Eaters... And I fell through the Veil... I was... somewhere. Then my Death came, and I made a break for it..."  
  
"Your Death?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yeah. This... corpse thing... that told me he would take me to this field when I had to die."  
  
"Ooh! Like in His Dark Materials! Neat-o." Liz said, leaning against a tree and grinning.  
  
"Actually, it was rather disturbing."  
  
"Yeah, that too." Liz commented offhandedly.  
  
"Where exactly am I—"Sirius was cut off (somehow halfway through a one- letter word) by Nicole's lips on his.  
  
"Nicole!" Catty said, grabbing her shirt and pulling her away. "Don't traumatize the poor guy! He dosen't even know you!"  
  
"But! But! But!"  
  
"But's are for T.P. to wipe." Liz said. All three looked at her. "What? I'm not allowed to be creative?"  
  
"Well..." Catty began. Liz rolled her eyes and checked her watch. "I can't believe it's only been about 10 minutes. We've got an hour and 20 minutes to go!" She complained. "I just remembered why I don't skip that often."  
  
"Well occupy yourself by helping me tie Nicole to a tree so she doesn't molest Sirius, here."  
  
"Umm, can someone please answer my earlier question?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oakridge, MD. US of A. North American Continent. North Western Hemisphere. Earth. Solar System. Milky Way..." Liz paused. "What's bigger that the universe?"  
  
All three other people shrugged.  
  
"However big it is, I'm not in mine." Sirius muttered, standing up not that the insane fan girl was off of him, tied to a tree with a belt.  
  
"Hey! No fair! NO FAIR NO FAIR!" She cried.  
  
"Here, have a wolf." Catty said, handing her a wolf key chain, which placated her temporarily.  
  
"I have a feeling we're all in for a long, bumpy ride." Liz muttered.  
  
(&)  
  
There ya go Nicole, happy? 


	3. Time

Wow. This is old… Back when they actually let us use asterisks… Someone tell me I'm not crazy for updating this after all this time?

* * *

Liz sighed, glancing once again at her watch. "Anyone else the least bit shocked that time seems to be crawling? I mean, really crawling?" 

Even as she said it, she got a mental image of a watch crawling through a desert, gasping for water. She burst into hysterical giggles, startling Sirius.

Nicole and Catty, who, of course, were used to this, rolled their eyes.

"Yes, Liz, it seems to be crawling," Nicole acknowledged. In any case, she pretended to acknowledge the girl. Catty had already pulled out her sketchbook and was drawing. Nicole peered over her shoulder.

"So… where exactly are we?" Sirius asked again. Liz was about to rattle off her list of locations, only this time in reverse order.

"Milky-Way Galaxy, Sol Solar system, Ear—"

"Obviously not where you are. It's 2004, and you're in the USA," Nicole said. She sighed, smiling sympathetically. "Your grandson technically dosen't exist, unless… Well…" she paused. "Unless there is someone gathering his story as he's living it… Wait-no. He'd be done, he started Hogwarts in 1991, didn't he?"

"Yes, I believe he did."

"Okay, well… Yeah. So…"

"That would be severely creepy if they did, in fact, actually exist. We could find out what's gonna happen in the next 3 books!"

"Yeah, we could."

"You don't sound so excited, Catty?"

"Yeah, well, I'm not the Potter-Freak." She stuck her tongue out at Nicole, who laughed. Liz seemed to return from whatever planet she was on and began questioning Sirius again.

"How old are you?"

"Apparently 17 again."

"That's the title of a movie! Have you ever seen Seventeen Again?"

"Not that I'm aware of?"

"Are you self-aware?"

"What's that?"

"When an AI knows it's an AI."

"AI?"

"Liz?"

"Yes?"

"Don't bug him. If anyone bugs him, it's gonna be me."

"Really? You can actually transfigure him into a bug?"

There was a long pause.

"Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

"Either of you know what time it is?" Catty asked. "I was thinking I'd slip back into school for art at least."

"Yeah, it's… oh, shoot." Liz glared at her watch. Time, apparently, chose then to speed up. The bell would have rung twenty minutes ago; the buses would be gone.

"My parents are going to panic!" Liz groaned.

"My mom can pick all of us up… Sirius?"

Sirius nodded and quickly transformed back into dog form. He trotted after the three teens as they emerged from the woods…


End file.
